Beings of Light
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: An accident caused the balance between good and evil to shift and shatter the pure heart into three shards. What happens when three school-boys are caught in between the struggle of Light and Darkness? And what roll do they play?
1. P R O L O G U E

A/N

Wow okay so I've finally changed the whole entire Story around. It's not longer 'Mysterious Circumstances' but 'Beings of Light.' Considering that the plot is completely different so I can't use the old chapters and prologue anymore. Anyways I believe that this is much better then my original story. So I hope you like it.

However some of the stuff will still be the same. i.e. couples, age, and I think that's it. If not then uhm whoops...?

Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything of kingdom hearts, if I did would I really be wasting my time writing fanfics? I think not. Silly.

Without further Ado I give you…Beings of Light

* * *

P R O L O G U E

Once upon a time, in another place, in another time, in another year, and in another day, there's a castle, a castle that never was. And in the highest tower sat a boy (No my dear readers it's not a prince nor is it a fairytale) kneeling on the ground, looking into a bowl of water. But not any bowl of water, magic water. The water that searches for someone, anyone. The boy is a watcher, ever an original name, no? He watches and waits.

You see, they wouldn't need a watcher if that 'accident' hadn't happened; the accident that caused the balance to shift and turn their world into darkness. The darkness consumed many and in turn, heartless were born; beings without a heart, without a soul, and without a mind. Or so they say. It sounds lonely right?

Three warriors stood up to the darkness, brandishing their key blades or weapons of light. They failed and their hearts were consumed entirely, snuffing out their last hope and dream. In their world, that used to be light, was a heart; a heart so pure, so beautiful, and so wonderful. But because of this 'accident' the heart shattered into three shards then vanished; searching for individuals with the purest of all hearts. But its search will be long, hard, and brutal.

For you see, if you managed to gather the shards the heart will be complete and the heart can go either way; Light or Darkness, Good or Evil.

Suddenly, the male shot up, eyes wide, "I found the shards!" He exclaimed and burst out of the room, nearly tripping to his death-he caught himself. Down he descended from his ivory tower, down and down, until he reached the bottom. He ignored the burning in his legs in favor of running to his Sire's throne room.

He crashes through his Sire's throne room, ran up to him, and collapsed to his knee's; an informal bow, "Sire!" He shouts and stood up part way, his hands on his knee's as he gasped for air.

"What? You better have a good explanation as to why you rudely barged in here."

He held up one finger so he can catch his breathe. Once that was accomplished he straightened himself out and dusted imaginary dust off his white robes, "I do, your Sire." He paused, "I have found the three hearts, they are in a world called Twilight Town."

His Sire raised an elegant brow, "Oh have you?" He inquired, eyes disbelieving.

"Yes I have, Sire."

"Are you certain, my boy?" He looked slightly more interested but other than that, no emotion showed on his otherwise passive face.

"I'm positive. They shine brighter then the rest of hearts."

"If you're positive then I think it's time to send in their guardians." He spoke evenly and quietly. With a simple wave of his hand their 'protectors' walked in, "You three will watch, protect, and guard them with your life. If you fail the consequences will be dire. Do you understand?" They nod, "Good. Do not approach them until they are ready to be approached. They're only in sixth grade."

The male looks at him in confusion, "How did you know, sire?'

"I know everything of which you should know already." He answers evenly then dismisses them, "Wait I have a better idea. If they are indeed the 'Beings of Light' then they will pass this test. They are very much drawn to each other, work with that and do not fail me." With that said he dismissed them and the four walked out.

"Soon everything will fall into place. Piece by piece." The Sire whispered, eye's slitted in a foreboding expression.

* * *

A/N

Okay I am done. Please enjoy the prologue and please R&R. It helps because if I've made a mistake or whatever I'd love to fix it and such. =]

Au revoir

~Lovely


	2. S O R A

A/N

Alright welcome to chapter one.

The couples and characters ages will be below this.

Couples: AkuRoku, RiSo, and Seiner. Side Couples: TidusKairi, PenceOlette, SelphieNamine, and DemyxZexion. (Demyx will not show up for a while.)

Ages:

Sora: 16  
Roxas: 16  
Hayner: 16  
Pence:15  
Olette: 16  
Tidus:17  
Kairi: 16  
Selphie: 16  
Namine:15  
Zexion: 16

_**/**__Thoughts/_ |"talking"| _\other words in italics are made to be emphasized/_

So without further Ado I give you…S O R A

* * *

~ D R E A M ~

_"So you're the three...kinda scrawny dont'cha think?'_

_My Friends and I turne to the new voice with curious glances and puzzlement. Surely they can't be talking to us? In front of us is three tall males but I can't see their faces. The more I try the harder it gets to concentrate on them. I mean we...er I can see their outline and I know their talking but their bodies remain fuzzy and shadowy. It's weird. Before I can attempt a 'Go away! We don't talk to strangers!' Hayner replies for me. _

_Hayner...? What...? Why is he in my dream?_

_"Be quiet! At least were not old men!" Hayner puffes out his chest in an attempt to look strong and intimidating. But in reality he look's quite adorable with his cherub face and small form._

_"Old men? I'm hardly old." Another voice says and he sounded offended but not really. More like he thought it was funny and is mocking Hayner. _

_"Go away! We don't talk to strangers!" My younger self finally huffed out._

_"You two aren't very eloquent are you?" It's a quiet voice this time and it doesn't sound nearly as smug or stuck-up. My younger self seems to like the quiet voice I noticed. The way I relax my stance and drop the hostility. But then again when I was younger I was always trusting toward others._

_"Too much." A new deep voice boom around me and suddenly the scene melts away from me and I'm left in a dark room; feeling confused and bewildered._

_What the hell just happened?_

_~ e n d d r e a m ~_

I wake up quietly with a sense of déjà vu and frowned. _Why was Hayner in my dreams? _I thought sighing, "That's really weird." I mumble then let it drop while I ran a hand through my bed-head. I crawl out of my bed, grab my school uniform off the hangers next to my closed closet, and drag my tired self to the main bathroom. Which I've dubbed as mine because I'm the only child and my mom has the master bathroom.

It's sort of lonely without a sibling I mean I come home by myself to an empty house with no mom. I mean I suppose I shouldn't be lonely, after all I have my mom. But it's different for some reason. Kairi has a sibling and she likes to complain about him tells me how '_Lucky I am to not have any siblings.'_ But it's sort of unlucky in my opinion. I've noticed recently that anyone that's the only child wishes for a sibling but the ones that have siblings wish they were the only child. It's weird but it makes slight sense.

When I walk out of the bathroom fully dressed and cleaned with my teeth brushed. I tug on my baby-blue tie and white tie, dangling on my neck, to loosen it a little. My school uniform is simple: baby-blue plaid slacks, a white short-sleeve button up dress shirt, a baby-blue blazer, with a pocket on the front and a school crest mark. Its two circles intertwined to make a gold B with a simple heart on top. The crest stands for Brave Heart; it's the high school I go to. I walk back into my room , grab my blue and black backpack with a key on front, my keys, my cell(Though I don't use it much. My mom just got it for me so I can check in with her.), and finally I grab my homework off my Desk; which I shove, non to carefully, in my backpack.

I bound down the stairs too my front door and with a satisfied nod I open my front door and walk out. Only to be greeted by the cold autumn wind, I pull my blazer tighter around my self and blow on my slowly numbing fingers. I was never able to withstand simple cold, I always got cold easily. Sighing, I turn around and shut my door before locking it; it clicks in place.

Turning around, I hurry down my sidewalk to my iron rusted fence, Kairi's already there with her arms crossed and her pleasant smile on her heart shaped face, "good mourning Kairi, how are you?" I nod my head in greeting before closing the gate; it creaks with age.

"Me? Well I'm tired and I had to get my brother to wake up. His friends were out side." She shrugs running a hand threw her auburn hair, "I swear that kid. Anyways how are you?"

"I'm good...had a weird dream though." I answer biting my lower lip.

"Really, what was it about?" She asks, eyes shining with interest.

Kairi's the girl that loves to analyze dreams and is in the whole concept of astrology. That's the main reason why Kairi and Tidus are together. Apparently their astrology signs are combatable with each other, who would have thought it? Anyways, so if anyone were to ask her about dreams, she'd explain to you what it means and why you dreamt it. Also based on your sign, she'd break your personality down to nothing but dust. The scary thing is that most of the time, well not most of the time, she's right: it's scary to talk to her about it. So I opted to give her a simple white-lie. No harm done, right?

Looking down at my shuffling feet, I awkwardly give her an answer, "Uhm…I don't really remember. I mean all that I do remember is that I'm young and I'm in the presence of three older figures. The weird thing is that, I can't see their faces only their blurry outlines." See it's not such a terrible white-lie, the only thing I failed to relay to her, was about Hayner. Its juts she doesn't need to know about him, I have a feeling I shouldn't tell her so I didn't.

"Oh how interesting! Is it a memory maybe? Most people who have dreams like that are dreaming of someone from their past; that their sub-conscious isn't ready to reveal yet. Maybe it's a test to get you to discover who it is and why you forgot about them. At any rate, it's something only you and only _you_ can figure out." She answers with her sweet smile, "Record the dream; it'll help you figure it out. Promise."

I shrug picking off imaginary lint, "Maybe. But I don't think it's a memory, it's probably a really weird dream. After all I had sugar before I went to bed."

So maybe it was an excuse, I just don't want to admit that maybe she's right. Because in some weird abnormal way, what she said made since to me. And that scared me. What doesn't make since is Hayner. Why was he in my dream? I know we were never friends because I would remember if we were. After all, who forgets their friends? And anyways, I would remember if we were friends. He's not that hard to forget; with his rude behavior and delinquent background. He wouldn't be hard to forget, so why…why was he in my dreams?

With a frustrated sigh, I cross my arms and shake my head. I don't want to think about it. I'll store it in the deep recesses of my mind for me to work on later. Looking at Kairi I flush, when I notice her deep blue eyes staring at me; expression unreadable.

"Erm Kairi? What's the matter?"

She shakes her head; hair catching in the pale sunlight, "Oh nothing I was just thinking."

"About what?" I lift an inquiring brow.

"Its just you seem different, but not in a bad way a good way. I can't really explain it. You just seem…brighter maybe."

"You mean I'm glowing?"

She laughs, "No silly, never mind I didn't say anything."

I frown, "Well alright…"

"Really it's nothing, I promise. Don't let it bother your pretty little head okay?"

"Alright, I won't." I flash her a smile and shove my cold fingers in my jacket pocket.

* * *

When we reach Naminé's house, its seven-thirty which means we have at least twenty minutes to get to school, then ten minutes before the bell rings. Which isn't that bad, after all she lives four blocks from our school so its not big deal. We open her metal gate, it also protest with a whine; its eerie sounding but not as bad as my gate. We then head up her gravel path, up her creaky wooden steps, and to her blue door. Raising my hand, I knock and wait. We don't have to wait too long before her door opens and we see her smiling face.

"Mourning Nami'." I say brightly and she inclines her head in a small greeting. She steps back and we walk into her amazing foyer; she closes the door behind us.

"Good mourning, Sora, Kairi." She answers dipping down to grab her bag.

"Mourning Nami'." Kairi chirps, offering a smile of her own.

She makes to reply but a loud sound from above cuts her off. She frowns, "Oh my, it must be Roxas. I'll be right back and then we can leave." With that said she turns on her heel and heads back upstairs. A couple of seconds later, we hear Naminé's concerned voice turning from worried to amusement. Muffled words are exchanged, then seconds later Roxas is yelling and Naminé is laughing, Makes me wonder what their talking about.

When Naminé returns from upstairs she places a hand on her hip; amusement flitting across her face. I give her a questioning look, "It was just Roxas and normal school mourning for him, nothing else. Though I do hope he didn't hurt himself." She steps off her stairs and starts heading for her door, we fallow.

Once outside, I let out a soft sigh and stretch my arms high above me, letting out an appreciative moan, "Ah isn't the mourning relaxing? Just something about a fresh new day, gets to me you know?"

Naminé lets out a soft laugh, "I understand Sora. The mourning is a very relaxing part of the day."

I smile then frown when a tickling thought struck me, "tell me, Nami'. How is home?"

Her smile flatters and she sighs, "Their fighting is getting worse and they might end up getting a divorce. I just hope Roxas can handle it; if they do in fact, decide to get a divorce." She sighs and even though she's the youngest, she's always made sure Roxas was alright. That's just the way she is. She puts people first before her own well being, it's one of the things I love about her.

"Maaan, I really want a little sister or brother now. It'd be so much fun to read to them and do sibling-y stuff with them."

"You say that now, but as soon as you have a sibling. You'll be wishing you never had one." Kairi warns.

I roll my eyes, smile at Naminé and touch her shoulder, "don't worry if that's happens, we'll be here for you and help you along the way. You know we will and you will pull through."

"Thanks Sora." She says softly smiling.

* * *

I'm sitting next to Naminé and we're in our third period English class. Alva-sensai is our teacher and he's just sitting in his chair doing whatever it is teacher's do, once they start class. Feeling board, I gaze at Naminé's drawing and blink, "Hey what's that Nami?"

She places a lock of her blond hair behind her pierced ear, "…It's a heartless. It showed in my dream a while ago, so I decided to draw it."

"You mean…it doesn't have a heart? That sounds…awful. I don't know what I'd do if I had no heart, besides being dead of course."

"Are you two working or talking?" Alva-sensei drawls looking me creepily up and down. I shudder at his gaze and merely nod, "Oh. It doesn't seem like it. Do I need to give you a detention for slacking off?"

"We were not slacking off, we're actually working. I just needed to ask her a question." I answer sighing unnoticeably.

"You're not talking back to me now, are you?" He asks and I swear he's playing with me, "I would hate to give you a detention for something as silly as that, no?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm just stating a-" I stop talking immediately, "I mean I-I'm not talking back. Sorry if I was." I quickly correct myself and went back to work, trying to ignore his piercing green gaze on me. Why is he always lookin' at me? It's weird and creepy; I mean I'm not the only one that's slackin' off, there's Hayner and his friends and other students. So why am _I_ the only one that gets in trouble?

I rest my chin in my cupped hand and gaze at the paper work in front of me, Alva-sensei is making us decipher Shakespeare's quotes for some reason; it's not as easy as it seems. He talks in his language and half of it doesn't even make sense. I mean I tried too decipher his words but God it just doesn't make any sence. I mean sure it sounds beautiful and eloquent when spoken, but when you have to decipher it. The words turn into an ugly, black, and inky scrawl-y like mess. Besides who in their right mind would ruin his language like that? It's simply there to be read, so why ruin his beautiful masterpieces by over-analyzing it? If I ever become an author, which I won't because I'm not a fan of writing, I hope and prey people don't do this to my work. I'd be turning in my grave if they did.

Suddenly a realization struck me and my eyes widen. Its about Hayner and my dream. I just realized that Hayner and I are little kids ages ten, maybe, and we are at the park. I mean I'm not sure we're at the park but my gut tells me so, so I'll stick with it. Anyways, I know Hayner and I never met so why was he in my dream, and so clearly too?

It's like the more I think about this dream, the more I get a feeling that it isn't just a silly dream but a…a memory. But why would it be a memory? I don't remember us ever being friends. I really don't. Furrowing my brows, I look over my shoulder and gaze at Hayner, my lips drawn in a frown. How could I forget being friends with him? Shaking my head I turn back around and sigh. Maybe I should ask, Naminé and get a different opinion on it, instead of Kairi's?

"Naminé?" I quetly call her name, careful not to get Alva-sensei's attention.

She looks at me curiously, blue eyes drawn together, "Yes, what is it?"

"…If you have an almost real dream with a real person, who you know you've never spoken to nor friend-ed when you were little," I pause to take a breathe, "does that make it a forgotten memory, like Kairi said, or is it just a really, _really_vivid dream?"

She pauses as if to think about it then she answers, "Well if Kairi says it was a memory then it must be true. Tell me, who is this person you dreamt about?"

I hesitantly bite my bottom lip, "I…don't remember." She raises a fine blond brow, clearly not buying it.

"Really?"

I wanted to say, _'yeah really'_, but when she gave me that look, I let out a sigh and caved, "Well no…but promise you won't laugh?"

She gives me a deadpan look and I laugh awkwardly, right she's not Kairi, "It's uhm…" I pause my face turning a shade of red. Really, I don't know why I'm blushing but it's just kind of embarrassing for some reason, "well you see it's uh…uhm it's uh…Hayner." I whisper the last part barely audible. Apparently Naminé didn't hear because she shot me a confused expression.

"Who?"

"It's uh…Hayner." I wasn't as nearly quiet like the first time I said it but for some reason she _still_ didn't hear me, "really Nam? It's Hayner! H-A-Y-N-E-R!" I didn't realize my voice was raised, so people over-heard me.

Naminé looks at me before giggling quietly, her petit hand covering her lips, "What's so funny Nami? I told you and now you're laughing? Laughing? You said you wouldn't laugh! You liar! Liar!" I accused and by now I'm standing up, pointing at her. She just points behind me and then around me.

I gave her a confused look before slowly turning around, only to have my face flush completely red. Right behind me is none other than Hayner and Alva-Sensei pointedly looking at me. I throw my hands up gesturing wildly, "It's not what it sounds like! I swear its not!"

"Then why the hell did you say my name?" He asks.

My classmates start to look at me and start murmuring, whispering to their buddies, some of which I caught. _'Sora likes Hayner!'_ or _'That must be embarrassing; confessing your love when everyone is around you.'_ Or '_Ohmygosh! He's going to confess! Let me text my friends!'_ That's the one that had me turning even redder, "It's not what you think! I swear!" So yes I'm repeating myself but what else can I say? I'm completely mortified and wish I was under a rock somewhere.

"Sora Junish, save your confession for after class, you are disrupting my class. For disrupting my class, you will have detention with me after school, today." Alva-sensei says, a smirk playing across his face.

"It's not a confession! It's really not a conf-"

"Sora," Naminé interrupts, "Please sit down. You're digging your self into an even bigger hole."

"But Nami! It's not a confession!"

"Look, I don't fucking care if it is or not. Why did you say my name?" Hayner snaps, his brown eyes narrowed.

I gulp and nervously pick at a loose string on the cuff of my blazer, "I…it's not really any of your business is it?" I reply back.

"It is my business if my name past your lips. So tell me or I wont rearrange your face, understand?" his voice is tight sounding.

Swallowing nervously, I hesitantly look up at him and sigh, "Look Hayner, " I start, "it's not at all bad. I wasn't talking bad about you and I wasn't confessing either. It's just not any of your business because its not. Besides…you wouldn't understand either…" I mumble.

He snorts, "Whatever, don't tell me. Everyone will just think you're harboring a secret crush on me or something."

I groan, "But its not! God, everyone is being immature about this!" I finally snap, "It's like if I say someone's name, I'm automatically confessing, right? Or I'm automatically talking bad about them? Jesus, what are we, in grade school or something?"

Hayner rolls his eyes, "I don't care-"

"Hayner Evens, you will be getting a detention as well, for continuing the disrupting of my class. Are you satisfied? IF anyone else wants a detention do please speak up" Alva-sensei says coolly his eyes narrowed. When the class goes silent, he nods satisfied, "Good. Get back to work all of you. And both of you, get back to work and sit back in your seats. The bell has not rung yet!"

Hayner curls his fingers into fists before swirling around and doing as he asks, slinking back into his seat, in the back. Sighing I sink into my seat and stay that way, trying my best to ignore the occasional whispers and laughs. Great, what a way to start my day off, fantastic!

* * *

A/N

I am soo sorry for taking so long. Its just I got writers block ands I lost inspiration well and then my computer decided to blow up so you know, I couldn't really do anything about it. I mean even after it got fixed, I couldn't touch it. Which sucks because I have an amazing plot that I want to do, I mean I can't give this up.

Oh and then I started playing Kingdom Hearts, so that made inspiration hit! So anyways I'm sorry if this chapter isn't amazingly good, but for now I'm just doing fillers until I get too chapter four, which is where my plot will kick off. Well maybe chapter five if I decided to do a chapter dedicated to the guardians anyways. At any rate I am sorry for the slow update and all that. But I am working on Hayner's POV and then it'll be Roxas' POV. So yeah.

Anyways once again I'm sorry for the terrible delay and I hope I didn't loose any readers.

~Lovely

p.s: Does anyone want to be my bête? If so message me, okay?


	3. H A Y N E R

A/N

_**/**__Thoughts/_ |"talking"| _\other words in italics are made to be emphasized/_

Alright here's Hayner's POV, I hope I did justice. I kind of confuse myself because Seifer and Hayner sound alike, well not completely alike, I'll have to fix that of course. But yeah…

So without further Ado I give you…H A Y N E R

* * *

~ D r e a m ~

_"So you're the three...kinda scrawny dont'cha think?'_

_My friends and I turn to the new voices with puzzlement, well me hostile anyways. Weirdly enough, that voice seems to piss me off. To my shock, the three figures are tall but shadow-y blurry figures. I mean when I try really hard to focus on them they just get blurrier and even more confusing. It's even starting to give me a headache. Who are these people, I wonder? My little self starts to feel threatened and protective of my two…friends; Roxas and someone else I can't quite make out. But it seems like I should know them and for some reason, I feel bad for not remembering the little tyke. _

_Puzzled, I watch myself puff out my chest, at attempt at trying to act big and strong, and speak up, "Be quiet! At least were not old men!" Well that's not really surprising, I was very outspoken when I was little still am._

_"Old man? I'm hardly old." Another voice says filled with mockery, which makes me even angrier, my blood boils._

_"Go away! We don't talk to strangers!" the little tyke that I can't remember finally shouts out. Uh, why isn't Roxas saying anything? Wait a minute why's he in my dream anyways?_

_"You two aren't very eloquent are you?" the third voice says, but he doesn't nearly as smug and mean like the others, quite the opposite actually._

_"Bite me! We are plenty eloquent! We just don't speak stupid!" Roxas finally shouts out, also puffing out his chest. He's trying to look intimidating but its not really working with his cherub face and everything._

_One of the voices chuckles, "I like you Roxas; I think we'll get along just fine."_

_"Shut up! You leave Roxas alone! You won't get along with him because he doesn't like people like you!" that's me this time._

_"Yeah! You can't have Roxas! He's our friend!"_

_"Oh, is that so?" the same voice chuckles, "I beg to differ-"_

_"Enough Axel! We have a job to do, you know what will happen if we disobey his orders." One of the other males said, I think it was the very first one that spoke, "Besides these brats are getting on my nerves."_

_"I'm not a brat! You guys are just jerks! Leave us alone or I'm going to call the police!" I shout feeling really angry at that person. That's not a surprise either; I had anger issues when I was littler._

_"I'm afraid that we cannot. We have a mission and we will complete it. It's just like the boss said, if you three are truly what we seek. You will see each other again, very soon."_

_I freeze and my eyes widen, feeling afraid for some reason. I creep closer to Roxas and the other boy, they do the same, "What…what do you mean?" the nameless boy stammers out._

_"You are not ready!" A loud voice booms and suddenly the scene melts away into an inky black mess and I feel as if I'm falling and falling and falling., until suddenly I stop and land in a dark room._

_What…what just happened?_

~ E n d D r e a m ~

Jolting awake, I gasp and wipe the sweat off my brow. What kind of dream was that? It seemed so real and so surreal at the same time. Yet I know it can't be real because dreams aren't real; their just dreams that your sub-conscious comes up with to keep you entertained at night. So that can't be real the dream can't be real. Even _if_ a part of me believes it is. Sighing I turn my head and face my alarm clock, look likes its time for me to get ready.

Slipping out of my bed, my sock-covered feet touch my cold wooden floors as I all but force myself out of bed. It's only Tuesday, not even close to Wednesday yet. Jesus I can't wait till the weekend comes up. Maybe its just me but for some reason, I just don't feel like high school is for me. I want to drop out but I know I won't because I can't make myself have the same life as my father. He dropped out of high school when he was seventeen and every since then, he's been working at terrible jobs that pay him shit. So it's been up to me to get jobs and help him with everything that he needs me to help him with. It's exhausting, I'll admit but at least we're not on the street you know? At any rate, I like the apartment just fine, it's only a block away from my school, so it has its advantages. _  
_

With a stretch of my arms I shuffle over to my chair where I pick off my uniform clothes, I don't have time to shower so I'll just dress, brush my teeth, and meet Pence and Olette outside. Shrugging out of my pajama's I pull on the uniform piece by piece and groan. I hate the school uniform, I think it's stupid. I don't want to wear this crappy uniform, why can't we wear what we want? I mean sure I could understand why we're not allowed, but really. No one is going to show up in slutty clothes, if they do then their stupid.

I run a hand through my messy blond hair before walking across the wooden floors, out of my messy room, and straight into the bathroom. Where I quickly brush my teeth and run a brush through my hair, it doesn't help. My hair still sticks up everywhere. Every one thinks I gel it like that but nope it's all natural. Whatever I don't think it even matters, I mean whatever you know?

Leaving the bathroom, I head back into my not so clean room, walk to the edge of my bed and pick up my discarded bag, which I lazily throw over my shoulder before finally heading out. I'm careful to tip-toe across my Dad's bedroom door; he's a light sleeper and gets seriously pissed if he gets woken up. I've done it before it's not a pleasant sight. Shoving my feet in my shoes I trudge toward my front door, unlock it, and exit my other wise silent house. Closing it behind me I head to the stairs, deciding to take them for a change.

I mean after all, I live on the third floor; I can afford to take the stairs, besides its much faster then waiting for the damn elevator. Pushing open the stairwell door I take the stairs two at a time, ignoring the sound of my bag hitting my thigh as I head down the stairs.

Just as I thought, as soon as I exited my building I saw Pence and Selphie waiting for me at the end of the block. It's funny; we know each other so well that we don't even have to call each other anymore, when we're waiting to pick each other up. They just know when we're going to be out. Selphie's the first one to speak.

She rocks on her heels before waving, "Good mourning Hayner, how did'ja sleep?" she asks grinning. I wish I was a mourning person that's for sure.

I shrug, "Fine, had a really weird dream though. That's it."

"Oh, what was the dream?"

"Nothing important." I say offhandedly.

"Really?" I nod, "Well alrighty then!"

"Mourning Hayner." Pence mumble, yawning a little.

"Right back at you. How'd you sleep?"

"Great until my sister barged into my room and woke me up. I was having a great dream too." he sighs as if that's the saddest thing in the world.

"She only did it because you would've been late, besides at least it wasn't me waking you up!" Selphie puts in grinning.

He rolls his eyes but shrugs anyways, "What can I say? I love my sleep you know?"

"Ug don't say that. You sound like Raijin." I groan. Raijin and Fujin are the school bullies but for some reason their not very intimidating. Raijin isn't very smart and Fujin, well all she says is one or two words, not very scary. So their more like grade school bullies I suppose.

"What's wrong with saying y'know?" Selphie asks.

"It doesn't make you sound very smart and it's annoying. I hear that all the time in my math class."

"You're just being touchy but its okay; we won't say it around you." She giggles and I sigh before rolling my eyes as well. She places her hands behind her back and grins at Pence, "So how's Olette?"

Pence _immediately_blushes and looks away awkwardly. Okaaaay, someone's being weird, "Olette? What am I missing?" I ask slightly puzzled. I mean I knew for the longest time, he's been having a terrible crush on her. I mean it's not terrible, just a huge crush on her. Ever since last year he's had a crush on her. I mean maybe he finally asked her out or something…? Otherwise why would Selphie bring her up?

"Nooothin! Hey Pence tell him or I will!" She chirps grinning wildly, almost practically bouncing in her step.

"Tell me what? Did you finally grow some balls and ask her out or something?" At this Selphie squeals and claps happily.

"Yesss! And he did it in the most romantic way possible! Brought her roses and everything! It was-"

He blushes, "Yeah…I did. It was two weeks ago, she said yeah and we're going steady now." He rubs the back of his head, obliviously flustered.

I raise my brow, smirk, and sock him in the arm, "'Bout time too. It was obvious that she liked you back. Don't know why it took you forever to get with the program. Good job man. Don't screw it up-"

"Hayneer! Pence isn't going to screw it up! He likes her too much! Besides maybe they'll fall in love, get married, have tons of cute kids, and I get to be the God mother of course! Ohh I can only imagine!" she gushes and hugs Pence,.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're scaring Pence with your talk. He's only fifteen."

"So?" Selphie challenges and puts her hands on her hips, after she released Pence of course, "There is nothing wrong with dreaming. Besides I think they'll make a cute couple and who knows? Maybe it'll last and that will happen. Right Pence?"

Pence nods, smiles, and shrugs, "Yeah, right, Selphie."

"Besides you never know with Fate. It works in mysterious ways."

Well I can argue with that, so I just nod as we make our way across the street to the tall school building, with vines crawling up it, "Anyways enough talk. This is making me want to puke butterflies and rainbows."

"Don't worry Hayner, you'll find yours. I know you will. After all love is an unseeable and strong force. You never know which way it's going to go."

A frown touches my face before I shrug and shake my head, "You're being weird Selphie."

She smiles over her shoulder, "No, that's just what I believe. Anyways, lets hurry I don't want to be late!"

With a shared look from Pence and I, we make our way after her. Girls are confusing, I'll never understand them.

* * *

I'm on my way to my third period when I see something weird, I mean I think I saw something. But it was quick like a flash, yet not. It was a shadowy, smoky looking figure. I couldn't make out its face just saw the silhouette. But what's weird is that no one else saw it and that is slunk in my third period. For some reason I felt a trickle of fear as I saw it. But I'm thinking it's just my stress, I mean my stress levels are high and all that.

Besides, when I walk into my classroom, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. So maybe it was just a trick of light or something? That could be it and besides that's possible. Whatever I don't even know why I'm worrying. It's nothing and I just need to work on my stress.

When I take my seat in the back with Pence, I notice something odd about Alva-sensei. Shit I'm noticing too many things. Anyways he seems different…like he's sort of leaking of black miasma or something off his person. That is to say the air around him seems darker. I don't know how to explain it other then he just seems darker. That's all I got. Damn I must be overly-stressed. First I'm seeing weird shadowy things and then I'm seeing darkness around Alva-sensei. So it's not just his person being darker but around him as well.

Groaning I sink in my seat before looking at the paper on my desk. Great we're still working out stuff about Shakespeare, fantastic. Why do I even care? He's dead let him rest or something, just so I don't have to do this crap. I don't understand how people can enjoy this, why can't he write proper English? It'd make this assignment so much easier. But no I have to decipher what the hell he means, with some of his quotes. Laaameee.

"_A peace is of the nature of a conquest; for then both parties nobly are subdued, and neither party loser."_

Like what the hell is that supposes to mean? A peace of nature…? Jesus I can't wait until we're done with him. I'll be glad, maybe we'll do something much more interesting then doing work on long ago dead writers. Sighing once more, I take out my cameo pencil and start writing down random stuff. Maybe it'll appease Alva-sensei or something.  
Flipping through the pages, I realize it's almost like a packet. Ten pages back and front. Oh God can I just bash my head against my desk yet?

"Hayner? What's the matter?" Pence asks.

"This stupid packet. I mean why do I care about this stuff? He's dead can't they let him rest in peace or something?"

"Hayner? His work shaped our language, not to mention he shaped the arts as well. His work is amazing and I'm glad we're learning about it."

"Great. Well why don't you do it for me, since you love it so much, yeah?" he doesn't respond just goes back to his work, sighing before doing his assignment. Damn now I feel like a complete jackass, great, "Look, sorry Pence. I didn't mean to act like a dick. I'll even sharpen your pencil for you since it's dull."

"…You don't really need to Hayner. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"No I insist." Standing up I grab his pencil from his fingers and walk down the aisle. What? It's the least I could do for being a prick. Still my opinion stands on the whole Shakespeare thing.

"…It's Hayner! H-A-Y-N-E-R!" Sora suddenly shouts and that stops me in mid step, what the hell?

The blond girl, Naminé I think, giggles quietly and suddenly Sora is standing up and pointing at her, "What's so funny Nami? I told you and now you're laughing? Laughing? You said you wouldn't laugh! You liar! Liar!" He's loud and it makes me want to face palm, but oddly it kind of makes me feel a twinge of…I can't really name an emotion, it's weird.

However the blondy suddenly points at me then Alva-sensei, Sora suddenly turns around and his face _immediately turns red, _"It's not what it sounds like! I swear its not!"

Feeling annoyed I raise my brow, "Then why the hell did you say my name?" he doesn't answer instead he repeats himself. Instead of me feeling like I want to punch him, I don't. I feel sort of annoyed but like not the mean annoyed more like the fond annoyed. Does that make since? Probably not. Instead Alva-sensei decides to speak.

"Sora Junichi, save your confession for after class, you are disrupting my class. For disrupting my class, you will have detention with me after school, today." he says but what bothers me is his smirk. It's not his usual smirk but a kind of evil smirk. Shit what the fuck is going on? And why do I suddenly feel protective over Sora? I don't even know him well enough to be like that, in fact we've never hung out and we've never been friends. I'm sure I'd remember if we were, it's hard to not forget him.

"It's not a confession! It's really not a conf-"

Naminé interrupts him, "Sora, please sit down. You're digging your self into an even bigger hole."

"But Nami! It's not a confession!"

"Look, I don't fucking care if it is or not. Why did you say my name?" I finally snapped getting annoyed with this, why can't he just tell me?

"I…it's not really any of your business is it?" he replies and my fists start to clench.

"It is my business if my name past your lips. So tell me or I won't rearrange your face, understand?"

"Look Hayner it's not at all bad. I wasn't talking bad about you and I wasn't confessing either. It's just not any of your business because its not. Besides…you wouldn't understand either…"

I can't help but snort, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard anybody use, I wouldn't understand? Bite me, "Whatever, don't tell me. Everyone will just think you're harboring a secret crush on me or something."

This is where he groans and then finally snaps, interesting, "But its not! God, everyone is being immature about this! It's like if I say someone's name, I'm automatically confessing, right? Or I'm automatically talking bad about them? Jesus, what are we, in grade school or something?"

I roll my eyes letting out an annoyed sigh, fuck this. This is getting annoying, what's wrong with people giving me a straight answer? It's not that hard, "I don't care-"

"Hayner Evens, you will be getting a detention as well, for continuing the disrupting of my class. Are you satisfied? IF anyone else wants a detention do please speak up." No one does and he nods his head satisfied, but at the same time I feel a sense of foreboding from this guy. I don't trust him, "Good. Get back to work all of you. And both of you get back to work and sit back in your seats. The bell has not rung yet!"

I curl my hands into fists and do as he asks. Walking back to my seat in the back I sink down into my seat feeling annoyed. But not because of the Sora incident, well partly that, but because of everything else. First I'm seeing weird shadowy shapes, darkness around my sensei, and now feeling some weird protecting toward Sora. Well at least I don't have to work today, that's a plus I suppose. I have a weird feeling that maybe I should have just staid in bed instead of going to school.

Whatever I can't go back in time right?

* * *

A/N

Yeah here is Hayner's POV. I know it's sort of short but that's what fillers are right? Short and filled with stuff to get the story moving. Anyways I hope you liked it and I'm trying so hard not to rush it but I so waaant to do the fourth chapter already! I'm so excited for it!

Well that's what my fillers are, short and what not. Actually I'm thinking that not all of my chapters will be super long. Some will and some won't. I mean after all not everyone likes to read super long chapters right? I do but that's because I'm a weird person. But that's just me.

Anyways just to get this out here, if you're looking for a story that will have romance hit instantly then you are at the wrong one. I think love takes time, well not always seeing as how Pence loves Olette but won't say it, but for the main protagonists its going too. Just cuz I like it like that…and oh it's not going to go to M because I think if I put sexual content in my story it'll ruin the flow, but that's just me.

Right well I'll stop talking then~! I hope you enjoyed it!

~Lovely

p.s.: R&R please!  
p.s.s: If you're interested in being my bête please message me.

**R&R**


	4. R O X A S

A/N

Sorry for making you wait so long~!

Warnings: Cussing and weird shit.

_**/**__Thoughts/_ |"talking"| _\other words in italics are made to be emphasized/_

So without further Ado I give you…R O X A S

* * *

~ D r e a m ~

_"So you're the three...kinda scrawny dont'cha think?'_

_With a puzzled look my friends and I turn to the new voices. I'm surprised to see three new figures all blurred and shadowy-like. So I can't see their faces which makes me mad well not mad a little unsure. I mean they could be stalkers or something or even worse pedophiles. Not saying we're children but I'm just saying they could be that. But Sora and Hayner don't seem to mind, they just stick out their chest and put on an air of hostility. Wait, wait why they hell are they in my dream? What the hell is this?_

_"Be quiet! At least were not old men!" Hayner huffs out, well that's not surprise he has always been like that. The first to speak up, the first to shout hit, whatever, he'd always been the first one to do it._

_"Old man? I'm hardly old." One of the new voices say, it's teasing like and it kind of annoys me._

_"Go away! We don't talk to strangers!" Sora finally shouts and I'm wondering why both of them are in my dream._

_"You two aren't very eloquent are you?" the very last voice says, it sounds nice but it pisses me off._

_"Bite me! We are plenty eloquent! We just don't speak stupid!" I finally shout out, after all I'm never the one to be quiet for a long period of time. Besides my younger self felt…a little protective of the two. Well that's weird. _

_"I like you Roxas; I think we'll get along just fine." Before I can even attempt a reply Hayner does it for me, which strangely doesn't annoy me, If it were right now and he talked for me I'd be pissed._

_"Shut up! You leave Roxas alone! You won't get along with him because he doesn't like people like you!" _

_"Yeah! You can't have Roxas! He's our friend!" Sora says trying to be tough but it looks misplaced on his cherub face. _

_"Oh, is that so? I beg to differ-"_

_"Enough Axel! We have a job to do, you know what will happen if we disobey his orders, besides these brats are starting to get on my nerves."_

_"I'm not a brat! You guys are just jerks! Leave us alone or I'm going to call the police!" Hayner shouts, with real anger. But then again he had anger issues when he was little, still does._

_"I'm afraid that we cannot. We have a mission and we will complete it. It's just like the boss said, if you three are truly what we seek. You will see each other again, very soon."_

_"What…what do you mean?" Sora stammers out as we all move in closer to one another._

_I don't understand why all of a sudden I fear terrified and that I feel as if something bad is going to happen. It's like a fear is creeping up inside of me and the thought of not seeing my friends again leaves me scared and sad; like an ache that's slowly consuming my heart and body. I don't like this; I don't like this at all._

_"Hush it'll all make since in due time, soon your hearts will show you the way." The very eloquent one says quietly, "Do you know what to do?"_

_"Do I look like an idiot to you Riku?" the one that called us brats says, "We wouldn't be here if none of us knew what to do. Let's do this and be done with it. Remember after this is finished we need to keep a close eye on them."_

_"Obviously." This Axel says and before any of us can bolt their suddenly in front of us with one of their hands placed on our foreheads._

_Weird thing is even if I want to run I can't. It's like something is keeping me here rooting me in place. I can't move I can't even look around. When our eyes suddenly connect, I see an acid green against mine; those eyes that terrify me but also bring me some comfort. Maybe this won't be so bad…maybe we'll be okay. A part of me believes what they say, if this happens we'll see each other very soon. After all there's only one sky, they can't be that far away._

_The last thing I remember is a blinding white light and then I'm falling and falling and falling into a black abyss.  
_

~ E n d D r e a m~_  
_

In a flash I open my eyes just in time to land hard onto the ground, a pained groan leaves me as I'm sprawled on the floor. Ouch, what a way to wake up in the mourning right? I mean this isn't as bad as the dream I just had. Or maybe it was a memory? I don't know and truthfully I don't really want to think about it. If we were friends how come we don't remember each other? Isn't that the worst possible thing to do, besides killing someone? To forget your friends, to forget anyone in general is terrible. Why make friends if you're going to forget them?

"Roxas are you alright?" my sister asks in a worried tone, turning my head I nod, which is a bad idea because I kind of hit my chin on the floor, I wince and she laughs. How is my pain funny? "Are you sure?"

I finally push myself into a sitting position, "Yeah, I kind of woke up hitting the floor because I was falling in my dream." I rub the back of my neck bashfully.

"By the way, I thought I should tell you that you slept through your alarm and that you have ten minutes until school starts." She winks and my mouth drops open.

"Whhhaaat? You can't be serious!" I shout scrambling for my alarm clock, slipping on the ground in my wake.

She laughs in amusement, "Well I'm off Roxas. See you at school."

"Wait! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why?" I nod and she grins; a sly grin, "because I'm not your alarm clock and watching you in the mourning brightens my day. Your torture is my amusement." She laughs again before walking off.

Everyone thinks Naminé is this sweet innocent angel that could do no wrong, but she has this side of her that's diabolical and sly! I mean her friends probably know that side of her but no one else does. All she has to do is look at you with her big innocent blue eyes and BAM you fall for it. And no I'm not being dramatic, she tried to poke my eyes out with a spork once…but then again I kind of deserved it cause well I cut her hair off when she was sleeping. But that was for pushing me down the stairs! All she has to do is look at you with her big blue innocent eyes and bam, you fall for it. You're in to deep and by then she already has you wrapped around her finger. How else do you think she has Mom and Dad on her side?

_Whatever _

Sighing, I force myself to sit up nursing my chin a little as I did, well and maybe my chin too. Looking at the clock in my hands, I sigh once more. So I guess Naminé was right school will start in ten minutes. Well good thing schools like not even a block away. Finally pushing myself into a standing position, I start to get ready. Pulling off my pajama's I start picking my uniform off the floor and putting them on. I sniff them; well they don't smell that completely bad. So it'll do, if they smell really bad I'll just spray them down with some febreeze. That'll make my clothes smell good in a snap.

By the time I'm finished with everything including brushing my teeth and styling my hair, because it takes time to make me look as good as I do, I'm already very much late for my first period if my clock is anything to go by. So without saying by to my Dad, I slip on my shoes, grab my backpack, and bolt out of my house.

I wouldn't be in such a hurry but I have Alva senseis class in the mourning and it's never a good idea to anger him, though honestly I really couldn't care less because I hate him. But I hate having detention after school…which is what I'll end up getting anyways. So why am I in such a hurry anyways? Oh right…I promised Olette that'd I try to make it to his class on time.

Stupid promises!

* * *

When I reach said school, I quickly enter through the side doors; it's the closet to my locker and sneakily like I hurry to my locker. Which is, ironically, not even five lockers down from my first period class. However something inside of me tells me to stop, something really doesn't feel right at all and when I glance at my first period class, I'm shocked to see a black mass seeping from underneath the door frame, a sliver of fear trickles down my spine. I have a feeling that I should really not go to that class, like that feeling is really prominent. But if I don't I'll get double attentions, so I'll have to go.

Swallowing nervously I head to my locker and quickly do my locker combination before opening my locker and shoving my crap inside, only to pause to take out my literature book and my English notebook with a couple of pencils. Closing my locker I look at my classroom again, the mass is still there and I have a sinking feeling that if I do go to his class…something will happen.

Rolling my eyes I snort, I know what'll happen I'll get a detention because Alva sensei is a dick. With a soft sigh I hurry but not really hurry to my first period class. When I reach said class, the fear only intensifies and when my body steps into the black mass, fear, sadness, and pain suddenly surrounds me, clutching at my heart. Gasping I press my hand to my heart and just as think I'm going to fall into an empty black abyss…something happens.

A light, well at least I think its light, suddenly pours from my person and consumes the black mass and instantly it's gone, almost like it was purified or something. The tightness around my heart disappears and I've never felt lighter than I do now. With a confused, freaked out expression I quickly enter his classroom and close the door behind me.

However I can't help but feel a little shaken when I gaze at my sensei, if I thought the door with the black mass was scary well he is another story. In fact it's like the black mass is oozing from him in black tendrils. Oh shit, what am I on? What did I take? I think I need to go back to bed this is way too much, way to fucking much for my poor brain to handle.

I'm going insane. That's it I'm going completely insane

"Roxas, so glad of you to finally join us." Alva sensei drawls out, "Do you have a reason as to why you are late and is it excused?"

"Ah…uhm nope. I slept through my alarm clock Alva sensei." I answer ashamed at myself for stuttering, he smirks and I can't help but scowl.

"Such a shame, looks like you'll be getting detention after school in my classroom. Maybe you'll have a couple of kids joining you. Now take your seat and pay attention. I'd hate to give you another detention."

"Yes sensei." Taking a deep breathe I take my seat in the back, which is by Olette and Tidus. I'm so glad that the three of us at least have two classes together.

Slumping in my seat I open the page we're suppose to be on and open my notebook, might as well pretend to work. After all I can't really concentrate when my teacher looks totally evil with the black mass oozing off of him, it's terrifying and I don't understand it. Just like I don't understand why I suddenly had light pouring out of me. Its…Jesus what's going on with me?

A poke in my arm draws my attention to Olette who's looking at me worriedly, "Hey are you alright Roxas?"

"Yeah…just experience some weird shit. I think I might be going insane…."

Tidus looks at me weirdly, "What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Don't laugh or anything but I swear to God our sensei is oozing a black mass, like from a frikken nightmare or something. Not to mention I swear light poured from my person, I must have digested something toxic without realizing it."

They both share a look, a look that I can't really decipher before Tidus cracks a smile, "I think you might just need some extra sleep and I don't think your going insane-"

"Be quiet while I'm lecturing." Alva sensei scalds, I meekly nod.

"Maybe we'll talk later in Ms. Gainsborough's class or lunch when we're all together or something." I mumble softly.

"Well if you insist Roxas but I'm sure it's really nothing." Olette says softly touching my arm comfortingly, I just said and look down, completely missing the looks Tidus and Olette shot one another.

* * *

When 2nd period ends I'm quietly shuffling out the classroom, thoughts still buzzing in my mind. I know Olette and Tidus want me to forget about the whole ordeal but I really can't. I know what I saw and I know I'm not tired something…something's wrong and I don't understand why. I think…I think maybe I should talk to Hayner and Sora, I have a feeling there a part of this. But how am I going to do it? Should I just go up to them and be like, _'So…I had a dream that involved all three of us together and some asshats did some fucked up thing and made us forget about each other! Yeah we were friends once upon a time, promise.' _Yeah because that'll go down swell. Note my sarcasm.

Sighing I edge my way out of the door only to flatter in my step when I notice something, well not something, somethings to my right. Its light and I mean a lot of light like a lot of unnatural light and when I turn to glance at said light I see that it's coming from Hayner and…and Sora. But it's like nobody else is affected by it. In fact, I wonder if they even notice it. I should talk to them but I've no idea how I'm going to go about it. Whatever, I don't care anymore. If they want to look light bulbs go for it

Turning the opposite of them I hurry to my history class, I have that class with Olette; Tidus is in mechanics, which I will, thankfully, have in 5th period. But sadly I have history class, a pointless class that nobody really cares about unless you're going to be a history teacher or a historian. At least we have a nice teacher for history instead of a bitch. She seems to enjoy her job not like the others one who wish to be anywhere else but at school. Or those ones that hate kids so they have a power trip and abuse their power.

Shrugging my shoulder strap back onto my shoulder I duck inside the classroom and quickly take my seat in the middle of the classroom, right next to Olette. She's patiently waiting for class to start and well waiting for me, she looks as if she has something to say. So as soon as I set my crap on the scratched up desk top I turn to her with a raised eye brow.

She looks at me with lips in a thin line before me looking me over and nodding her head, as if she finally agreed on something, "You were going to tell me more about your weird day, Roxas." she supplies crossing her arms on top of the desk.

"Oh goody." I reply sarcastically, "It's going to get weirder, in fact I'm starting to believe I'm going insane and in need of some serious help. You don't by any chance have a number to the happy farm, do ya?"

She smiles amusedly and shakes her head, ""fraid not Roxas. For the record I don't think you're insane you just have an active imagination."

"Yeah well I'm beginning to think otherwise…" propping my elbow on the desk I settle my chin in the palm of my hand and sigh, "Do you still want to know how much weirder it got?"

"Of course that's why I asked."

"Well…I was leaving my second period and I swear I saw Hayner and Sora-" the bell rings cutting off my sentence.

Ms. Gainsborough gracefully stands up swiping imaginary dust off her pink dress, "Hello class." all of us chorused hello, she smiles, "I assume all of you read to chapter fifteen and answered all of the questions, yes?" not all of us nod this time including me, Olette nods because she _always _does her homework. She sighs, "If it's not in by three you won't be getting any credit." wincing I awkwardly rub the back of my neck and sigh, maybe Alva would allow me to turn it in…?

Fat chance, he'll just coldly tell me no and pull a bullshit excuse out his ass as to why I can't turn it in. He's evil and he hates teaching, yes he's one of _those_ teachers. Who teach but for some reason hate students, why would you get a job that involves teenagers if you hate them? Not to mention he has to be evil if he has weird black shit shooting from him, he practically reeks evil. In fact my whole body tells me he is in deed evil. If that's the case I should probably avoid him…but I have detention!

With a groan I drop my head onto my bag and let out a sigh, I should have staid home. Yep I should have feigned being sick! I knew today was going to be a bad day. First the weird dream that involved the schools oblivious brunette and the schools angry blond. Fan-tas-_tic!_ Lets not forget the weird black mass, the evil emanating from my literature teacher, and the light also emanating from the two. I'm going insane that's it. I'm going to suddenly have a break down in the middle of the school day, screaming that little shadow people are attacking! That my literature teacher is evil! After, I'll bash my head against the wall because I wouldn't be able to deal with the bullshit spewing from my mouth. Then they will lock me up in a padded room and none of my friends will ever visit because they'll be afraid of catching my crazy and then I will finally die. Alone, sad, and crazy.

They will hold my funeral and all of my friends will attend my funeral because they feel like shit for abandoning me to my crazy. My funeral music will play and it'll be some ironic song, after I'll have one of my friends fall onto their knee's screaming "_NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DID YOU TAKE ROXAS AWAY FROM US? YOU MONSTER!_ " while shaking their fists at the sky. The funeral end and everybody will be crying and sobbing and crying some more.

Yeah that's how it'll go. If it doesn't go that way I'll just haunt them and make them wish they did that.

…Shut up that doesn't mean anything.

A poke to my side gains my attention, I lift my head and look at Olette, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just imaging how I'll die with an ironic funeral song playing…" she gives me a weird look before turning back to her work.

I should ask her what we are doing but for the life of me I couldn't be bothered to give a fuck because I'm going crazy. Crazy people don't give a fuck so I don't give a fuck. In fact you cannot fathom the immensity of the fuck I do not give. So there for…

I don't give a fuck.

* * *

A/N

Wow naughty language Roxas. *tuts*

I…should probably put the rating to M because of the language, right? But it's not completely bad. He's just dropping the f-bomb because he's confused and going insane. *chuckles*

Poor Roxas it'll make sense in due time, promise! *kukuku*

Yeah I'm sorry if it sucked and I'm sorry if it's just a terrible chapter all together. But I tried I'm trying to push my self past the writers block that I have for this story. Which sucks cuz now I have writers block for all the in-progress stories I have. *ish shot*

Right you are probably not interested in my complaints or whatever, so here is the third chapter…another lame filler with too much information given away. *laugh* I have the tendency to do that.

~Lovely

**R&R**


	5. D E T E N T I O N wait whaaaaat?

A/N

Well here is the fourth chapter, it might be confusing because I'll be switching between the three P.O.V's in fact I'm pretty sure this will be a much longer chapter, the next chapter might be short because we will introduce the guardians and other fun surprises!

Warnings: Cussing, some scary shit, and humor…possible. ;3

Without further ado I give you…D E T E N T I O N...wait what?

* * *

S O R A ' S P O V

"Don't look at me like that." Kairi tutted wagging her finger at him and grinning, "It's your own fault for getting in trouble-"

"S'not my fault!" I couldn't help but whine, "It's all Naminè's fault! If she would have listened better I wouldn't have to be stuck in detention with _Hayner_ of all people! It's going to be awkward really awkward!" I groan taking my seat next to Kairi on the hard gym floor, "Now there's some stupid rumor going around school that I have feelings for Hayner!"

She laughs loudly which earns her a glare from other class mates, "My favorite rumor is that you and Hayner have been in lover forever but you were never able to express your feelings for one another because your family forbade it! So you guys decided to only meet in secret…" she trails off still grinning.

"How is that even possible? I've _never_ spoken to him until today!" I groan again, "I mean sure I've bumped into him but who hasn't?"

"Freshmen." She points out winking.

With a huff I cross my arms and look away, "Way to help me out."

She giggles before touching my arm, "Sorry Sora this is just a really funny situation you're in. Look I'm sure the rumors will die down in a week or so. So suck it up and stop acting like a baby."

"M'not acting like a baby!" before she can reply our gym teacher walks, more like skips in, and stops in front of us. Our teacher, Ms. Kisaragi, looks waay to young to be a teacher. She looks to be at least in her teen years but she promised us that she is, in fact, older than us. Her hair is black, short, and shiny and her eyes are a weird violet color. Not to mention she like has the skin of a teenager, I hope I continue to look young when I get older.

She claps her hands together and grins, "Alright class! Today we are going to do ten laps, stretch, exercise, and finally get into some serious dodge ball!" She shouts loudly pumping her fist in the air and she has energy like a child. The gym teacher waits for us to get into gear but we don't and she sighs, "Move it or its fifteen laps!"

Groans echo loudly before all of us shuffle to our feet and start jogging around the Gym. I wait for Kairi before I do so and when she's at my side I start jogging, taking my time. I wouldn't want to over work myself or I'll get tired faster. Beside's this gives me time to think about what's been happening to me thus far. The dream for starters, no matter how many times I go over it I can't get over the feeling that maybe it isn't just a dream and maybe it is a memory. But if so why would I forget about Hayner? What could have possible made me forget about him?

Frowning I pump my legs a little bit faster maybe hoping this would draw more memories from me, but sadly it does nothing. With a side glance at Kairi I smirk maybe this will keep my mind off of things I don't understand, "Hey Kai wanna race? I'll beat you."

She looks over her shoulder before nodding, "Why not it's not like Tidus is going to come over any time soon."

I pause in mid run with a frown before shaking my head and starting again, "Are you guys fighting?"

Kairi laughs, "Naw its not like that." she pauses before grinning at me, "Besides my sweet oblivious friend needs me right now."

I can't help but pout, "I'm not oblivious people just aren't obvious about things!"

"Whatever you say Sora." with one last laugh she runs past me and winks, "Who's going to win now?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" I sputtered before taking after here throwing apologies over my shoulders when I bump into to people.

The bells already rang, singling the end of sixth period. I'm already dressed and out of the boy's locker room waiting for Kairi to appear. She does but not before waving by to another energetic girl with light brown curling hair, weird I've never met her before. The girl waves bye as well and skips away, Kairi smiles at me and when she's right next to me we continue on our way.

"What'cha doing after school Kai?"

A smirk flashes across her face, "Not doing detention that's for sure."

My eyes widen and I gasp, "Oh crap I forgot! I have to hurry he might give me more detentions just for the hell of it!" with a wave over my shoulder I take off throwing a _'Bye Kairi, see you later!'_ over my shoulder.

Dodging the poor students in my way I continue hurrying to Mr. Alva's classroom. I'd rather not get stuck with another detention. Once is enough next time he might kill me or something, he practically screams evil. But maybe it's because he doesn't seem like a teacher type, in fact I'd peg him as a business man or-or a psychotic killer that went crazy with power or something. But I digress I don't want another detention so there for I am going to hurry.

When I reach said classroom I pause at the doorway, something seems off kilter like this is a bad place to be. And I'm not thinking that just because but I really feel as if something is bad here. Biting my bottom lip I clench and unclench my fists before forcing myself to pass the threshold. Almost instantly something happens…weird hopeless thoughts feel my thoughts jumbling and tumbling around in them. It's enough to make me want to cry out and tell it to stop.

But something happens…something shines deep within me and makes the terrible heavy feeling go away. Blinking widely I shake my head before taking a seat in the front where I normally sit. The teacher isn't here and neither is Hayner and I wonder if I should just go home anyways. If the teacher's not even going to show up then why should I be here?

Frowning again I go back to what just happened not even a minute ago. What was that and why did I feel like that? It's like something dark and ugly caressed my body and tried to start taking over. Like it wanted to devoir me and take something from me. It was like searching inside of me for something and I've never felt more hopeless. But…but then a warm light gently pushed back against whatever was trying to invade me and destroy me. It disappeared and I felt the light feeling settle comfortably back down.

What the hell?

I think I'm going insane, in fact I think I might be imaging stuff and whatever the hell just happened wasn't real. With a determined nod I fold my arms and sink in my seat. I refuse to think about that anymore. My thoughts are interrupted when two teens enter the room, one is Hayner and the other is…Roxas. Yeah Roxas I only know of him because Kairi is dating his friend Tidus though I've actually spoken to him before.

With a bored sigh I take my eyes off the two only to suddenly stop when I notice that their also acting weird. In fact it looks as if something is draining the color of their skin but almost as fast as it came it went. Giving them a weird and confused look I watch as they both look disturbed by something and that they both, ironically, take seats next to me. With a shrug I go back to what I'm doing which is absolutely nothing and wait for the teacher to return.

"Soo…how come you guys here?" I ask starting to get bored.

"Because of you." Hayner pointed out looking bored as well.

I scoff, "I'm not the one that made you continue talking."

"Still your fault." he says blandly.

"Whatever." I wave him off and turn my attention to Roxas who is sitting next to Hayner, "So why are you here?"

Roxas narrows his eyes, "The teacher has a stick shoved up his ass that's why."

I blink then start laughing, "That, I'm sure, all of us can agree on." I laugh again before grinning, "So why are you here? Did you speak without permission or look at him wrong?"

"Tch no. I was just running late and when I got to class he was on my back the whole time. I couldn't even breathe without him snapping his eyes at me and glaring." Roxas answered with annoyance and before even I or Hayner can get a retort in, the teacher glides in closing the door behind him.

With a cold look on his face he stands in front of us, "I hope you said good bye to your friends, " he spits the word out as if its acid, "because that's the last time you will ever see them!" his voice is cold and reminds me of ice.

I stare at him before blinking in disbelieve, I blurt out my words before I can stop them, "What are you on teach?" I ask, "We're just in detention-"

"Silence!" he commands vehemently which makes me swallow my next words, if looks could kill.

"Who the hell are you talking as if you can order us around?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

Both Hayner and Roxas shout at the same time and as I watch the scene unfold I can't help but start to get steadily frightened. Something about the way his mouth quirked into a cruel grin sent shivers down my spine and then he laughs. A cold, ruthless laugh that could make deaf people cry. Something tells me we should make a run for it ad _now. _But before I can voice my thought, Hayner speaks out.

"What the hells so funny?"

The long silver-haired teacher abruptly stopped laughing and glanced at all three of us, "The one who will kill your worthless bodies and steal your hearts!" as soon as those words left his mouth everything changed. He changed.

A large dark navy-blue wing shot from his back ripping off his black blazer. Then his clothes started to melt off and slip to the ground almost as if it was water. In it's place was a black tattered trench coat with a black belt around his waist, the sleeves of his coat end in metal rings instead of normal cuffs, and he has black gloves on. A weird black and red-fin like growth is on his right forearm. His chest is exposed and he now has on black pants and knee high black boots.

With a gasp and a surprised cry he holds out his hand, black mass begins to leak from his hand and start flowing over the floors, the walls, and the desks. With a cry of surprise I jump away from my desk and glance worriedly at Roxas and Hayner, they've done the same as me and now we are all looking at each other.

"What the fuck?" Hayner manages to shout, "What the fuck is going on? Who the fu-ack." he's cut off by our teacher snapping out his hand and wrapping it around his thin throat.

"I'll destroy you first." he says calmly eyes not showing any signs of remorse, "Give me your _heart_."

"HAYNER!" I shout before stupidly running at the teacher and tackling him. Which only made the silverette chuckle darkly.

"As if you could beat me." he hisses out before grinning darkly, "If you wanted to be first you should have asked." he uncaringly throws Hayner into Roxas both of them falling hard onto the ground with groans. He grabs me by the throat, lifts me in the air, and curls his fist. Black mass curls around his closed fist and before I can even utter a cry of help he slams his fist into my chest. I start screaming in pain.

I can feel his fist, literally inside of me, searching for something and tearing me apart from the inside. It searched and dug deep, twisting and coiling around the soft light inside of me. Then the hand wraps around it and starts to tug and pull. I scream louder as horrible an excruciating pain fills my entire person, as this terrible darkness starts destroying _me_. Twisting and killing _me_.

"SORA!" two voices shout in horror then nothing as blackness swallows my vision.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Roxas and Hayner gaze at Sora in horror, they watch as their so called teacher shoves his hand inside of his chest then winces when Sora's screams get louder and louder until they stop abruptly. Almost as if singling he was dead. Hayner shoves himself off of Roxas and charges at the silverette trying in vain to save Sora. Roxas watches on not sure what to do not sure how he can help. This was something new to him and something horrible. He felt…afraid but that was quickly replaced with anger as he saw Hayner kicked away and knocked into the wall. He stands up, eyes darken with hatred and _anger. _He felt protective over those two and the thought of them being hurt confused him but at that moment he couldn't care less, he was just _angry _completely and utterly _angrily. _

He didn't know what possessed him to do so but he did it anyways. He thrusted his hand in the air and suddenly something shimmered and appeared before him. It was a weapon that reminded him of a large key, expect this one was black and the hilt was guard comprised of two bat-like wings extending down words with the teeth shaped to look like the kanji for darkness, there's a diamond in the hilt, a chain hangs down from the hilt with a black-crown hanging off of it, and there is a chain length design that runs up the hilt of the blade.

He looks at it with awe before grabbing it out of the air and glaring the teacher, "I'm going to kill you, let Sora go." he says voice just as cold as the teachers.

Sephiroth laughs, finding amusement at the child's claims, "A weakling like you will never defeat me." he tosses Sora's seemingly lifeless body on the ground and conjures his long beautiful katana, Masamune, "I'll amuse you." he cracks another cold smile, "Just know that at the end of this fight I will have all of your hearts."

"Stop talking and fight!" Roxas shouts before charging, in a beautiful harmony their blades clash sending sparks flying and dancing.

Sephiroth amuses his self letting the blond think he's winning, letting him wind down and work out all his anger. He soon got tired of childs play before using his own force and sending Roxas flying straight into the wall, he crumbles in an unconscious heap, and his weapon disappears. He turns his cold gaze to Sora and Hayner, Hayner who quickly ran over to Sora when they were fighting. His eyes hardened when he notice that Sora's heart was leaving his chest.

"Mine." he says walking over to the pair, his body leaking black mass while the silverette screamed predator, his ice-blue eyes locked onto his prey chuckling darkly, "Protect him if you wish but your heart will be next."

Hayner gazes at their literature teacher in horror and disbelieve but that doesn't stop him from not protecting Sora, though he could not understand why he needed to, he just had too. And the fact that Sora's pure heart was rising slowly from his chest was terrifying.

"You're not getting him and you're not getting me!" Hayner shouts bravely pointing his finger at him, though he hardly felt brave, he was confused and lost. What the hell was going on?

The teacher laughs again, a laugh that sends claw like shivers down his spine, "As I've said to the other child, you cannot defeat me. I will never let a weakling defeat me." his eyes gleam dangerously before he lifted his sword and swung down, Hayner watched in horror as the sharp blade descended upon him. He only had time to raise his arm for protection and pull Sora away from their demise. But before the blade can slice into his arm something happens.

A shadow falls across him and then he hears the startling ching of weapon and weapon connecting. He lowers his arm and looks at his rescuer. It's a male, he's tall, lean, and buff. He has short silver spiked hair and from the back I can see a weird design on his sleevless shirt with a black high collar that goes up to his chin, he has on baggy blue denim jeans, and sneakers. The male throws the teacher off and raises his weapon again and attacking.

"Seifer!" the silver-haired male shouts, "Check Sora, I have him!" he continues attacking their old teacher, who's looking furious by the minute. The silver-haired male draws the teacher away.

In almost an instant another male suddenly squats in front of him, this male has blue-green eyes, blond hair underneath his black beanie with a scar on his face. He's wearing a sleeveless white floor-length jacket, with a blue crop-top vest underneath, and from what Hayner can tell on his bottom half, he's wearing baggy aubergine pant.

"Promise I'm not gonna hurt you chicken wuss just came to check on lil ol' Sora." he says smirking which immediately pisses off Hayner.

"My name isn't chicken wuss asshat!" Hayner snaps irritation feeling his gut, "Go fuck your self."

His smirk never leaves his face, "Ouh I like you." he drawls out before rolling his eyes and forciably removing Sora from Hayner's arms who protests but a glare makes him stop.

Seifer looks over Sora before cursing, "Axel his heart is leaving him go get her now!" Seifer shouts, without a word this red-head disappears through a black portal.

Riku, who's straining under the sword of Sephiroth, growls as he hears the news, "Give up." he snaps, "You're not getting any of their hearts!" he throws his weight against the katana managing to push Sephiroth back but not enough it seems.

Sephiroth pushes back just as much and with a shove, Riku falls to the floor, Sephiroths blade tip touching his throat, "I will leave but I will be back. Those _hearts_ will be mine." he hisses retracting his blade and sliding it into the sheith. With one last hateful and uncaring look he calls his darkness back, opens a portal, and steps through.

Riku quickly stands up and hurries over to his charge, his weapon disappearing as well. He'll call it when he needs it, "How far until the heart is lost?"

Seifer looks at the slowly protruding heart, "Not long. Axel should be back with her."

Riku coolly looks at the other charge who is eyeing them suspiciously, "Are you hurt?"

Hayner laughs ironically, "What the fuck is going on and who the fuck are you?" he finally demands before taking a quick sweep of the room, searching for Roxas, "And where the fuck is Roxas?"

Seifer smirks once more, "I like you even more lamer."

"Don't call me that!" he shouts clenching his fists, "Tell me what the fuck is going on right now!"

"Knock it off Seifer." Riku says rolling his aquamarine eyes, "We'll tell you as soon as both of you are safe."

"Tell me now-"

"Calm down fire cracker." Axel drawls running a hand through his spiky red-hair, "We'll tell you when everybody isn't in harms way." he says smoothly.

Before Hayner can attempt an angry and pissed off reply a brunette, he vegualy remembers, appears behind Axel. She has large green eyes with her brown hair sticking out on the side and two long strands falling to her shoulders. Hayner's eyes widen when he remembers her name.

"Olette…"

She smiles and gracefully walks over to Hayner and the unconscious Sora, she kneels in front, Seifer having long since gotten up with his arms crossed, "Don't worry Hayner everything will be okay. He'll be fine." she raises one of her hands and presses it over Sora's heart, her hands glows a bright blue before pulsating and seeping into Sora's body.

Slowly, Hayner notices, Sora's heart starts to retract back inside. He notices color coming back to Sora's face and sees as the black mass starts seeping out of him and onto the floor, where it turns into nothing but smoke. Olette's hand stops glowing and Hayner can _hear _Sora's breathes, uneven but alive nonetheless.

"See he'll be fine I told you he would, silly." she stands up cheerfully and dusts off her school uniform before simply turning around and leaving, "By the way you should teach them how to do it on their own." with that said she left through the portal.

Riku carefully picked up Sora in his hands and nodded to Seifer and Axel, "Lets go, the sooner we leave the better."

Hayner watches the four unsure and uneasy and he decided he would stay here but a look from Seifer and Axel made him rethink his decision. Not to mention he couldn't let Sora be taken away by strangers though he felt annoyed at the sudden loyalty to Sora, he had a feeling the dream he had earlier was connected to Sora and maybe the face he couldn't see was Sora's. It would make sense at least. So with a determined look he fallowed the three strangers into a portal.

He would get his answers one way or another.

* * *

A lone figure sitting high on his thrown chuckled darkly as he watched the scene unfold, "Soon…soon all the pieces will fall in place and nothing they do can stop it. The hearts will be mine and the worlds as well."

"Sire." a timid blackette said quietly.

"What is it?" he demands coldly eyes flashing dangerous

"Sephiroth is here."

"You are dismissed." he waves his hand and the blackette quickly left, Sephiroth calmly walked inside facing the figure on the thrown, "I take it you failed, hmm?"

"I never fail."

The man on the thrown throws his head back and laughs, "Excellent."

* * *

A/N

Ohhh whoo is that scary man? Oh jesus if its not cliche at all! Sorry. ^^;

I'm sorry if it's really terrible but please give it a chance! Oh and if anything was at all confusing please let me know and I'll fix it, promise! Or I'll answer the questions you have.

Right I decided to use Riku's new new look, the one in the new Kingdom Hearts game…I haven't played it yet cuz its not out yet. But either way Riku looks much better in the Dream Drop Distance!

Please review, I'd really appreciate it.

~Lovely


End file.
